gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KittyNomsYou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KittyNomsYou page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 01:04, March 24, 2011 Good Story Thats a good story on your usebox. User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' (I'm not a hateful evil EITC im a nice I-wont-kill-you-because-your-a-pirate-even-though-this-is-the-Caribbean type guy Cherie! :D Heyyyy ur finally on the wiki! Yay I'm glad your here. Wow I haven't talked to you In a while. Waz up???? ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 02:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Cherie! Nice story, BTW =D--''Shade'' 11:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Cherie, did you leave the Marines? =O--''Shade'' 19:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What exactly...? What does KittyNomsYou supposed to mean User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 02:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ik ik I saw the video ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 16:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Which island and server?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Leon Leon has gone insane, i let him be Gm to promote some people, as i went and did some stuff, when i got back like 8 minutes later leon deleted me from the guild, he deleted doug and all the other online members. Me Simon and Lawrence are discussing on what to do with leon, he has de-friended us all. Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 15:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Link http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:...NYET.png --''Shade'' 23:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) LOOOOOOLLLLLL i think i scared u away. I was about to type iiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaccccckkkkkkkkk then u left. lol. I was like: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Wassup Samchez?? Want me to make you a siggy thats GOOD? 'Barney ' (Edgar Wildrat) Holy fleef. KittyNomsYou is Cherie... and... Sam? IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!111111oneoneone--''Shade'' 02:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Lulz --''Shade'' 02:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) and.... --''Shade'' 02:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice Story Good Story, Excellente, muy bien! Oh ya i've been practicing my Spanish Seriously though awesome story Re:Hermeet? In the game, green... in real life, (CLASSIFIED)--''Shade'' 19:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hermeet Hello :P Just dealing with Pearson on the Wiki right now -_-.--''Shade'' 19:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) The Hermit is on.--''Shade'' 01:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Here they are. Interesting conversation with our childish "friend", Cadet, who has been recently ranting about Pearson's "death". If Pears really committed suicide for being blocked, that kid must really have ISSUES. File:Screen shot 2011-04-28 at 8.26.42 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-28 at 8.28.28 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-28 at 8.28.40 PM.png --''Shade'' 03:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I only gotz one thing to say to you -spit- Oh ya one more thing -takes banana- (YA I COME TO HAUNT YOU ON THE WIKI MUAHAHAHA!!) ~Barney (no! WHo do you think it here its EDgar Wildrat....duh) Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mt-NSyXBdLw&feature=related Epic music. --''Shade'' 20:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Geet oan, Nomming Kitty.--''Shade'' 20:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm? What box thingy? I just got back from Dad's.--''Shade'' 23:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) O_o--''Shade'' 20:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Odd Dream Here is the odd dream: I was in school, sitting there, being bored, screaming in my mind, when suddenly, the Blob was invading the school. It devoured many teachers and classrooms, then finally targeted my class. Random schoolmates from other classes came in, being chased by the Blob, screaming. I was horrified, and then, when the Blob entered the room, grabbing one of my classmates, it turned into one of my female classmates. I had an O_o expression on my face, and then, a schoolmate grabbed "her" arm, and cackled. "She" grinned, and my schoolmate realized he was stuck to "her". "She" then kissed him (O_o)as he screamed "Momma!", and he was suffocating. "She" turned back into the true Blob form, and devoured him as we watched in horror. I picked up a desk, and beat it against a window, breaking it, and yelled at my fellow survivors to run. We got out of the school as the Blob snatched up more survivors, leaving only a few people: me, a couple of friends, and one of my few female friends (whom I often have staring contests with, and who seems to enjoy my humor more than many in real life...). We then stole a truck, and one of my friends started driving. The Blob chased after us, screeching like a pig (O_o), and trying to snatch up the truck with tendrils that shot from its body. We finally managed to outrun it, and it returned to nomming the school. We realized, just like in the 1988 film, that it was a government germ warfare test they -bleep-'d up, but convinced them that it can destroy the whole country. Our governor was suddenly grabbed by the Blob through his own window, where he was pulled through a small hole in a bloody mess. The beastie was massive, and started to nom the building. We froze the Blob with liquid nitrogen, and then sent it into space in a shuttle, never to return. Given a dream is a reflection of one's subconscious psyche (albeit arranged in an essentially random and distorted order), would this be a bit too creepy...?--''Shade'' 18:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:...NYET.png--''Shade'' 19:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Video When you reach the part where the Stormtrooper grabs the Guard's spear, imagine the Guard as me when someone grabs my Banhammer.Good thing Charles didn't see what I said...--''Shade'' 19:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) hehe] Another epic song --''Shade'' 22:59, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey cherie! xD haven't seen you in days! (which is years in tia time) Remember Meh?? You remember meeow? I rememeber you @_@ and I remember when Charlie Anger wuz flirting with us, that was funny XD XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 09:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Kat Krap! *turns into a spinning turtle* Skip to 1:30 and wait for 1:36.--''Shade'' 20:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I MISS YOU!!! :( I miss you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much :( i is going crazy! And i thought u were spose to be back tuesday... but maybe i remembered wrong..... - rubs mustache - hmmmm idk... - shrugs - but i really really really really misssssss youuuuuuu. so hurry up and come back :p! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 20:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Would you like a nose? Would you like to join I mean The Nose collectors Yay! Wow, sounds like you're having a grand ole time :p lemme see.... i've just been taking a bunch of finals and regents.... and nothing exciting has happened.... although me and my cuz went to the dollar store just to laugh at the stuff in the store xD I'm glad ur having a good time :p and wait..... next tuesday as in 2 weeks away or the closests tuesday as in a couple days away??? Oh ya btw! We got Skull's Marines back from leon :p and i'm the King of Barano now :D Oh and American Idol = Rigged, my cousin, well actually 2 of them tried out, my first cousin, who is a really great singer,(the one i went to the dollar store with) tried out, and didn't make it, and then my other cousin came here from Italy, and she is somewhat famous.. in Italy, cuz she got some record deals and stuff cuz of her singing and she's mad good, (i've never met her xD ) but ya, she didn't make it either. My cousin said you have to go to the right spot to make it. Like straight up, some cities were only accepting Asian women, others Black men, etc. (not a lie :P ) cuz one of my friends from school tried it, although he isn't that amazing he actually made it to the next round, but then got the boot anyways, i still miss you alots, i love yoouuuuuuuuuuuuuu Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 12:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, we're back in Black :P--''Shade'' 15:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) If they allow full-body black paint and red eyes, I can be more intimidating :P--''Shade'' 03:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't streak O_o I would still wear my epic Hermit clothes.--''Shade'' 03:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ... My reaction. Skip to 0:19--''Shade'' 20:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 1 In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. Aplentia 18:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :O Type in Zelda. He has some epic remixes.--''Shade'' 22:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDbdOzih0zY--''Shade'' 22:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-np-cPlOBA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufyG3Rnobx8&feature=related Also, my mom ordered an AC for our Apartment, but a part was too short. She kept going "It's too short".... Charles thoughts came to torture me X(--''Shade'' 13:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/user/JeepersMedia#p/u/12/e1NmLiEIufM--''Shade'' 18:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey sista! :DDDDD Me and wahoo did a skit a longgg time ago! Here are the pics, lol (remember its just acting!) :D Screen shot 2011-06-02 at 9.08.57 PM.png Screen shot 2011-06-02 at 9.15.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-06-02 at 9.15.07 PM.png Aplentia 18:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) p.s dont tell no one hehe! Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, Nomming Kitty. Currently watching Lancun's Zelda OOT walkthrough. Not for the help... for the humor.--''Shade'' 20:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC)